Friday the 13th
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Friday the 13th is full of superstitions and bad luck, but Blossom doesn't believe in all this nonsense and is set on proving them all wrong. What she doesn't know is that the worst is yet to come...


**Heyy! This was actually supposed to be posted on Friday but whatever. Friday the 13th is just a silly spin I wanted to try after reading kuku88's "****It Sucks Being a Bad Luck Magnet" a couple years ago. I tried not to copy cause the story isn't exactly fresh on my mind but some scenes may seem similar so please don't call me out on it. It's just a really fun twist.**

**Maybe this day isn't really full bad luck, I mean, my Friday went well I guess, but anyways, here it is! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Blossom trudged down the stairs early in the morning in hopes of being the first one up as she walked over to the bathroom like a zombie.

The past three days her sisters had been grumbling and worrying over Friday the 13th and even the Professor was muttering along the lines of his "luck sailing right out the window" over this superstitious day, and Blossom was set on proving them all wrong. There was no such thing as "bad luck" or "good luck" and Friday the 13th was just another regular day in the calendar.

As she brushed her teeth and thought of ways she could show everybody Friday the 13th was nothing, her left hand she was leaning on slipped on the counter and her chin banged the faucet hard as she accidentally stabbed the toothbrush into her mouth.

Blossom yelped out in pain.

"Blossom?" a faint voice asked from outside the bathroom, "Are you alright in there?"

It was Bubbles, and her voice sounded groggy with sleep. Blossom groaned. "Can I come in?" she asked, "I'm coming in!" The Puff opened the door and gasped.

"Blossom! Your chin! And mouth!" she cried.

Blossom felt her cheek and winced at the pain she felt.

"You've got a big bruise and your mouth is bleeding!" said Bubbles, rushing over to help. In her rush though, she didn't notice the pile of dirty laundry left on the bathroom floor by no doubt Buttercup and slipped, falling hard onto her bottom with a thud. Bubbles winced. "Owww," she groaned.

" -_Ptoo_\- Bubbles!" Blossom cried, spitting out her toothpaste from her mouth and reaching over to Bubbles to help her up.

"This is just the beginning, Blossom," Bubbles muttered, "The real calamities of Friday the 13th is yet to start."

Blossom stamped her foot in annoyance. "Bubbles, I already told you," she said irritated, "There's no such thing as _bad luck_! Especially not today!"

Bubbles stared at her sister. "Blossom, you already bruised your chin and probably broke a tooth in just a half hour of waking up at 7:30 in the morning," she told her, "And you're saying there's _no such thing as bad luck_?!"

"Exactly!" cried Blossom, throwing up her hands, "We already talked about this! And these are just minor injuries. Accidents happen!"

"I woke up and bumped into the corner of our dressing table which dug into my ribs and ripped my pajamas, and then I stepped on a stuffy and slipped and almost twisted my ankle, and then I heard you crash and rushed down the stairs to see what happened. And I slipped on dirty laundry!" Bubbles argued.

"That's just your everyday Buttercup!" said Blossom, referring to the dirty laundry, "Bad luck doesn't exist!"

Bubbles sighed, "Well, I'm wishing you luck. If you survive the rest of today without any more fatalities you are a phenomenon."

"Bubbles, these are all just superstitions. Don't be silly," Blossom sighed.

Bubbles shuddered as she thought of all the things that could happen today. "Fine, don't believe in bad luck then. But I'd still be careful if I were you."

Blossom groaned in frustration.

* * *

Blossom frowned throughout her entire morning. It had been a disaster. Bubbles had tripped over her own feet just before taking a seat at the breakfast table and crashed down onto the tabletop with a loud bang. Buttercup spilled milk and fell on her face when she tried cleaning it up. The professor had burned the pancakes and almost set the house on fire. A coffee mug broke. And every single one of them had blamed it on Friday the 13th and the bad luck that it apparently carried.

Blossom couldn't be more frustrated. These were all just superstitions! And bad luck doesn't exist! Why could no one else see that?

As the superpowered trio flew to school, big fat droplets of water started falling down from the sky and by the time the girls arrived, it was pouring outside and they were soaked to the skin.

Buttercup shook her head rapidly to dry her hair quickly of the water it had while her sisters had to wring the water out of their long hair and have it stuck to the sides of their face.

Blossom scowled at everything that was happening today as she spit a strand of hair out of her mouth.

"Ya see why long hair sucks?" Buttercup cackled as she smirked at the girls.

"Long hair doesn't suck, the _rain _does," Bubbles corrected, before sighing, "Just more bad luck on top of our already bad morning."

"Talk about it," Buttercup muttered, "I couldn't find my phone and when I went to brush my teeth my toothbrush dropped in the garbage and then I discovered there was no more toothpaste left to use, so I had to use that old mint mouthwash afterwards to freshen my breath."

"Eww, you used that mint mouthwash?" said Bubbles, wrinkling up her nose, "That's been around for like five years!"

"Ugh, no wonder why it smelt so bad. I just consumed a bottle of probably-expired mouthwash on the unluckiest day in the world!" said Buttercup.

"Today is not the unluckiest day in the world. We just had a very bad morning," Blossom said calmly, trying to be rational.

"Oh, yeah? You chipped a tooth yourself today. And your saying there's no such thing as bad luck?" said Buttercup.

"There isn't! And I'll prove it!" Blossom argued.

Buttercup shrugged. "Good luck to you then," she said as Blossom stomped away. "That's what I said," Bubbles agreed.

* * *

As Blossom stomped through the bustling halls, she suddenly realized the bell hadn't rung yet. _What? But it's already almost 9:00! s_he thought strangely before bumping into someone. A fat hardcover textbook landed on her foot.

"Ow!" she squeaked.

"Oh, sorry, Blossom!" said the voice, reaching down to pick the book up.

"It's ok, Boomer," Blossom wheezed, voice small as she tried not to think about her stinging toes, "H-happens."

"Are you ok? You don't-"

_SCREECH!_

A voice broken by static came on the intercom and the all the students winced and tried covering their ears. Boomer accidentally dropped his book once more in surprise and flinched when it again landed on her foot. Blossom bit her lip hard to stop the scream she wanted to let out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," Boomer started, when the intercom went on again.

"_Sorry, students -_bzzz!- _the intercom isn't quite -_bzzt!- _working! Please get to your_ –static- _classrooms and_-bzzt!"

"Great, now we're going to have to listen to that _static_ all day!" Boomer complained.

"Ugh, just how am I supposed to prove to everyone that Friday the 13th means nothing if nothing even goes _right_ today?!" Blossom growled in frustration.

"Wait, today's Friday the 13th?" Boomer asked, eyes wide, "Shoot, that explains all the bad luck I've been having today! First, I was trying to take a shower but then the hot water stopped, and when I went to use my blow-dryer, it wouldn't work. After I tried to fix it, it blasted such hot air at me that it burned my hair! And then I couldn't find any clean clothes so I had to borrow some from Butch, and then Brick burnt our breakfast so bad it wasn't even edible. And then the one day we decide not to fly in the rain and take the car, it runs out of gas halfway!" the Ruff rambled, "To think it was all just Friday the 13th!"

Blossom smacked herself. "Friday the 13th is just a big superstition! Bad luck isn't _real,_" she said, exasperated. "Oh yeah? Then explain my morning," Boomer retorted.

"You were just having an unfortunate start to an otherwise normal day," said Blossom.

"Well, whatever you say, I guess, but I wouldn't push the idea of bad luck just yet," Boomer said uneasily, shifting on one foot, "The day is still yet to star-"

RRRRRIIIINGGG!

The bell rang, but instead of the usual bell, this ringing ran twice as loud. Blossom let out an agonized cry as she plugged her fingers into her ears, as did all the other students.

"Sorry Blossom, but I gotta dash!" Boomer cried, "See you later in Mrs. Lenora's class!"

"Err, yeah, see ya.." Blossom trailed off, watching the blonde rush off to his class. Blossom headed off to her own, feeling quite frustrated. Even _he_ believed in that stupid superstition.

* * *

Blossom was feeling so hungry, she wished she had a small snack or something in her bag so she could sneak it in her mouth between class transitions. There was still another period left before lunch, but her day had kept on going from bad to worse.

In second period, the one she shared with Boomer, the Puff had walked in late because she had to go to the bathroom and wait for an empty stall and Mrs. Lenora had called her out. Then her sharpener broke and she had to ask Boomer for his because he was the closest person and got in trouble for talking. And when she tried taking two minutes off to reflect on her horrible day, the teacher caught her daydreaming and had asked her what she just said, which obviously Blossom couldn't answer.

Now as she walked, no _hurried_ to her third class before lunch, her foot slipped on the wet floor and she skidded right past her third period classroom door and into a girl carrying a stack of papers. Their heads collided and all the papers scattered. "Sorry!" Blossom called out as she ran back to the classroom.

She could see the door closing and pushed forward, managing to wedge her foot in between the doorframe and the door as it closed and the Puff cried out in pain as she fell into the splits and felt her foot crack. A fresh wave of pain hit the same foot Boomer had dropped the textbook on and she felt like crying; it hurt so much, she was definitely going to be limping now.

The door instantly swung open and the teacher looked at her horrified.

"Oh no, Blossom! Oh I'm so sorry!" the teacher cried, bending down to help her up, "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there! Are you ok? Goodness, did you stick your foot between the door?"

Blossom just blinked back tears that were threatening to spill. She shouldn't be crying but her foot felt like bursting. "You need to get to the nurse's office. I'll ask someone to help you," said the teacher, going back inside the classroom to call up some student to take the Puff to the nurse.

* * *

When Blossom looked up next, Brick was coming out as he made his way over to her, grumbling to himself.

"'_Brick, dear, can you please take Blossom to the nurse?'"_ he mimicked the teacher, muttering under his breath, "More bad luck on top of my already shitty day."

"Don't...curse," Blossom wheezed out over her pain, "And there's no such thing as bad luck."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Even when you're down you mutter about cussing," he grumbled, "I can do whatever the hell I want. And who says there's no such thing as bad luck? My entire _day _has been bad luck."

"It's just all a superstition," Blossom muttered.

Brick glanced over at her. "Yeah, so how do you want me to carry you?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Excuse me?" Blossom demanded, "You expect to _carry_ me to the nurse?"

Brick flicked his red eyes over to her lazily. "Well, duh. When damsels in distress appear to have fractured their feet, you can't expect them to be able to walk, can you?"

"I'm no damsel in distress!" Blossom cried indignantly, crossing her arms as she stared defiance at her counterpart, "And my feet aren't fractured!"

Brick smirked. "Prove it."

Blossom didn't grace him with an answer.

"Well?" Brick asked.

Blossom scowled, feeling Brick's smirk even before she saw it.

"...f-fine.." she relented, pouting.

Brick looked at her smugly and took a moment to soak it in before finally extending his hand out to the Puff to help her up.

Blossom hobbled up, hopping on one foot and wincing as she felt the muscles between her legs sting from forcing them down into the splits earlier. She grabbed onto the Ruff for support almost the second she got to her feet and Brick smirked again. Blossom felt her cheeks grow hot as she scowled harder at him.

"Alright, Pinky," Said Brick, still grinning smugly, "Let's hobble you over to the nurse, shall we?"

"Shut _up_," Blossom scowled as she held onto him anyway.

* * *

In the nurse's office, the nurse dropped the ice pack and kept on fumbling with all the equipment. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Blossom, but nothing is going right today," she apologized, "Friday the 13th is really rubbing onto me. Oh, whoops!"

Blossom sighed aggravatedly, loud enough for Brick to catch with his superhearing but still too low for the nurse to hear. "Bad luck..on Friday the 13th...doesn't _exist_!" she mumbled angrily under her breath.

The nurse looked up from bandaging the Puff's foot. "What? I'm sorry, dear, but you're going to have to speak up," she told her.

"Oh, uh..it's nothing!" Blossom squeaked hurriedly as she heard Brick snicker, "I was just think out loud, that's all." She turned to glare at the boy.

"If you say so, Blosso-Whoa! I'm sorry, are you ok?" The nurse asked. "Owch!" The Puff squeaked.

Blossom managed to nod weakly and winced as the nurse went to inspect her foot once more due to accidentally dropping the metal cast on it. "I'm so sorry, please excuse me," the nurse said again, giving her an apologetic look.

* * *

As Blossom hobbled along in her temporary cast, Brick continued sniggering at her.

"Will you _quit _it?" she snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brick mock apologized, "But witnessing Miss Perfect of the goody-two-shoes trio having an all-bad-luck day on the unluckiest day of the year yet still arguing that there isn't any such _thing_ as _bad luck_ is simply hilarious!"

Blossom grit her teeth, momentarily deciding on strangling the boy before just simply snatching Brick by his collar and holding him tightly by it.

"Bad luck, isn't _real_ and Friday the 13th is just a SUPERSTITION!" she yelled in his face.

Suddenly the pair heard a cry and spun around to see a student bang his head hard on his locker, causing a paint can on the top to teeter on the edge and fall.

Brick wrenched himself away from his counterpart's tight hold before the can of paint hit them and watched as it spilled brown paint all over Blossom while she shrieked, both in agony and pain.

"Owwchh," Brick winced as the ginger-haired girl blinked open her furious pink eyes and screamed again in frustration.

Blossom seethed and stomped off, kicking off her cast while doing so. Her foot would heal by itself anyway, and besides, what really needed bandaging now was her head. Who was it again that issued amounts of paint into cans of _metal_? Because the Puff really needed someone to strangle right now, or maybe one of her sister's punching bags would also do; Give it a really good beating and all.

Brick followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Blossom demanded instead, "Home, of course!"

Brick faltered slightly in surprise. "And miss your classes?" he asked, "Your willing to do that?"

"Screw classes!" Blossom cried, "I'm going home!"

Brick blinked, before feeling a smirk creeping onto his face. "So you're admitting that bad luck is finally taking a toll on you too?" he asked slyly.

Blossom spun around to face the Ruff, face livid. "Bad luck, doesn't mean ANYTHING! And you will shut up about this matter and never speak of it AGAIN!" she yelled as she shoved her counterpart out of the way.

"Wha-Hey!" Brick cried, speeding after her.

* * *

When Blossom arrived home and sought out access to her house, she discovered that she wasn't currently in possession of the keys and kicked out in the air. "ARGH!" she cried out in frustration. The Professor wasn't home, either. Or he was just to sucked in to his experiments down in the basement in his lab that he didn't notice the constant doorbell rings.

And why did her sisters lock their bedroom window _today_ of all days?! Were they worried some _bad luck_ would seep through?! As Blossom glared at the window, Brick came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked, slight cheekiness in his voice.

"Ah!" Blossom yelped out in surprise, "Wh-You're _here_? You _followed _me?!"

"I think it's a good thing I did," Brick answered instead, "You can't get in, can you?"

"I need to take a shower and I can't even get inside my house!" Blossom cried, "And stop looking so smug!"

Brick thought about it for a moment. "Well, you could come over to my apartment and-"

"Are you CRAZY?! I'm not going over to your house to take a shower!" Blossom interrupted.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Or you can just stay soaked up as some mud monster standing outside the Powerpuff Girls' house," he retorted, "Take it or leave it."

Blossom grunted.

* * *

The Puff ended up going to the Rowdyruff Boys' house and taking a shower there, but it was only after getting out of the tub did Blossom realize she had no clothes to wear. Her previous attire was definitely out of the question, and now she stood there awkwardly staring at her reflection in the mirror and scanning the bathroom for anything helpful.

When her eyes suddenly landed on her phone pushed into a corner of the bathroom counter, Blossom breathed a sigh of relief as an idea involving said device came to her mind. She could text Brick to get her some clothes!

The first bit of luck she was finally having in her horribly unlucky day today...

…_.until_ _she accidentally dropped the phone into the toilet._

"Nooo!" the Puff cried. _Spoke too soon,_ she thought exhaustedly. Blossom closed her eyes and shuddered as she slowly reached into the toilet bowl to fish for her phone. "Ewww," she whimpered, "Grossss!"

No choice now but to walk out of the bathroom clad in only a towel.

Blossom took small steps as she inched towards the door, grasping her towel tightly to prevent it from falling. Just as she opened the door though, the first thing she came face-to-face was nothing other than _Brick's fist at her nose_.

"AAUGHH!" Blossom cried as she staggered back, "Wh-what are you _doing_?"

Brick blinked surprisingly, still in his stance with his fist in the air. "Oh, I was going to knock. I realized you wouldn't have any clothes to wear, so um..uh.." Brick trailed.

"What?" Blossom snapped, glaring at him.

"Your uh, well um...your towel might, er.." Brock stammered, unable to form coherent sentences before widening his eyes.

Blossom suddenly felt cold, and empty. She looked down and to her utter horror, the fold on her towel gave away and _dropped._

She shrieked and blushed brightly as Brick thrusted the clothes at her, staggering back as he squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SO sorry!" he yelped, letting his counterpart shove him out, "I did not see _any_thing, I swear!" he cried from the other side. Brick was positive his whole face had turned beet red. If not, well, all the heat he felt said otherwise.

Blossom squeaked; She didn't have the words to string sentences anymore.

Bad luck doesn't exist, they say. Screw them, Friday the 13th has officially been marked as the _worst_ day of her _life._ Blossom hugged the clothes around herself, sure she was going to die. She quickly pulled the clothes on before anything else could happen and reflected on her whole day as she groaned out of embarrassment, absolutely mortified.

Bad luck doesn't exist? Friday the 13th is just a big superstition? _Screw _all those who thought that.

And then Blossom fainted.

* * *

**:D Poor her, huh? Hee hee, it was all planned!**

**P.S. Did you know it was Taylor Swift's birthday this Friday the 13th? She turned 30; Happy birthday, Taylor! And 13 is her lucky number, too, whereas I just wrote an entire fanfic putting Blossom through a ton of unlucky situations because of this day, ha ha. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! Take Care! **


End file.
